godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Onikabuton
|image =GW_Onikabuton.png |caption =Onikabuton in Warrior of Light Diamond Eye |name =Onikabuton |species =Subservient Demonic Zensei Majin |nicknames =None |height =?? meters |length =None |weight =?? kg |forms =Kiruto, Onikabuton |controlled =None |relationships =Princess Cobra |allies =King Cobra, Princess Cobra, Cow People, Horse People, Mojingah, Satan Bat, Hitodetsubo, Kerarin, Wareatama, Gerarachin, Kero Cat |enemies =Diamond Eye |firstappearance =''Warrior of Light Diamond Eye'' Episode 14: A New Enemy: Princess Cobra |roar =None. }} Onikabuton , is a demonic created by that first appeared in episode 14 of the 1973 tokusatsu television program, Warrior of Light Diamond Eye, episode being titled A New Enemy: Princess Cobra. Appearance Onikabuton's appearance seems to be based off of an oni (Japanese demon), as his name might imply. He is a red, anthropomorphic creature with a yellow underbelly, a small mustache and beard, large eyebrows, and pointed ears, as well as several horns protruding from his head and arms. He also commonly wears a red or blue scarf around his neck and he wears purple shorts and a green belt. Personality Onikabuton runs as a #2 in command for the Zensei Majin gang. He often acts as a Zensei Majin captain, possessing sound leadership skills and frequently gives candid advice to his masters. He doesn't have any proficient skills in combat, but he will do his best to retaliate if attacked. History ''Warrior of Light Diamond Eye A New Enemy: Princess Cobra Onikabuton first appeared as a man named '''Kiruto' . Onikabuton was summoned after King Cobra was injured in the previous episode to be a second in command for Princess Cobra who was summoned as well to take King Cobra's place. He tries to help Princess Cobra find a method to defeat Diamond Eye, but to no avail, as Rai helps him out of their trap. ''Secret Technique!! Lightning of Wareatama '']]Onikabuton as Kiruto sent out with Princess Cobra and Wareatama to kidnap a large group of children and use a special chair to infect them with Human Condition, to ultimately turn them into Cow People, but oddly not Horse People. The children were infected and attacked Rai Kotaru, before retreating into their origin building, luring Kabo-Ko and Goro. Goro was taken and put in the chair, while Kabo-Ko escaped and Rai arrived just in time, only to be attacked by the infected children and Goro. Rai was eventually able to steal Geruba's machine gun and use it to destroy the chair before summoning Diamond Eye who used his Spirit Cleansing Ray to disinfect the children and Goro. Diamond Eye then fired his Inner-Soul Illumination Beam at the evildoers, revealing their true forms. Onikabuton and Princess Cobra were both outmatched. Onikabuton was knocked unconscious and Princess Cobra was forced into retreating. Diamond Eye finally fought Wareatama, who used his "Wareatama Lightning Sword" attack against Diamond Eye. Eventually, Diamond Eye was able to break free from it and destroy Wareatama with the Royal Punch. Onikabuton's Great Escape '']]Onikauton as Kiruto was sent out with Satan Bat, who was disguised as an unnamed man to use a special pistol to mutate a large group of police officers into Cow and Horse People. The plan worked, and so they lured Rai Kotaru and Diamond Eye into attacking them, and they were both ambushed by these said police officers. Rai was able to escape, but Diamond Eye was buried in an avalanche. Rai was attacked by the police again, and Diamond Eye was eventually able to break free from the rocks and disinfect the officers with his Spirit Cleansing Ray. Diamond Eye then fired his Inner-Soul Illumination Beam, and reveal Onikabuton and Satan Bat's true forms. After a short while, Onikabuton retreated from the fight, leaving Satan Bat behind, and so Satan Bat was destroyed with the Royal Punch. The Great Secret Factory Strategy'' '']]After Onikabuton kidnapped Kabo-ko and crucified her, and strapped dynamite onto the crucifix in the previous episode, Diamond Eye threw the TNT elsewhere and freed Kabo-ko. Shortly thereafter, a disguised Onikabuton and a group of bandits appeared, and so Diamond Eye fired his Inner-Soul Illumination Beam at the evildoers, revealing their true forms. The combatants were easily taken out, and Diamond Eye fought Onikabuton. While Onikabuton wasn't very good in combat, he was able to get Diamond Eye to slip and fall down a small cliff. Diamond Eye stunned Onikabuton with a Throwing Diamond and then finished him with the Royal Punch. Princess Cobra summoned Kerarin to avenge his death, but Kerarin was discovered and outmatched as well. Abilities Kiruto Onikabuton's disguise is a man named "Kiruto". Double-sided Scythe-like Weapon Onikabuton is frequently seen wielding some sort of double-sided scythe, with upside down blades. Teleportation Onikabuton is capable of quick teleportation. Sasumata Onikabuton is sometimes seen wielding a long sasumata. Scimitar Onikabuton is sometimes seen wielding a scimitar. Trivia *Onikabuton's scarf frequently changes from red to blue. The reason for this is unknown. *Onikabuton's first appearance as a monster wasn't actually until episode 16, but he appeared as Kiruto in episode 14. Gallery Category:Toho Category:Toho Company Ltd.: Kaiju Category:Showa series Category:Showa era: Kaiju Category:Television Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Villain Monsters Category:Diamond Eye Kaiju